


Drips of Drabbles

by Zany_Frog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Child Sans, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possession, Verbal Abuse, flowey possession au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/pseuds/Zany_Frog
Summary: Works that I will probably never finish and will connect with some of my other stories.Adoptable, just hit me with that link!





	1. Continuation of Inno-sans-ce

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, fuck me, I know.  
> This first one is an unfinished second chapter for Inno-sans-ce! I suggest reading the first one to really understand what's going on, but the gist of it is: Sans is innocent, Papyrus is not. Papyrus wants sum fuk and Sans says yes, despite not knowing what the fuck fucking is.

“Nyeh heh. We'll start with vaginal sex. Do you know what a vagina or penis is, brother?”

Sans shook his head quietly. He _had_ heard the words before. They just...never made sense and he never cared to ask.

“Hmm, I suppose I could help you form one. Summon your soul.” Papyrus’s was demanding. When had his brother gotten like this? All weird and dominant?

With little thought to the action, Sans brought his fragile soul out into the open. He said he would never let another monster see his soul, no matter how much he trusted them. His soul was a bit...small due to his low HP. One ill-intended person and him and his soul were done for.

But he could trust Paps, right? Papyrus wouldn’t hurt him, not on purpose anyways.

Sans gasped as he felt a touch on his soul, light and full of intent. His bones warmed at the touch, so much that he was almost surprised that his clothes weren’t drying.

“Ah, P-Paps!”

“Don’t worry, brother, I’ll be careful. I’m just going to form your magic for you. Soul sex comes later.”

“Soul se - ah!” Sans shivered at the feeling of a finger slipping past the protective barrier around his soul. He grit his teeth at the slight uncomfortableness he felt, but it was quickly covered up by the overwhelming intent of Papyrus. He moaned airily at the feeling, squirming under his brother and watching as the finger moved further in until it was in the middle of his soul.

Sans’s magic sparked, flooding down towards his pelvis and forming a bright blue mound. He let out another shaky moan as the finger withdrew and let his soul, dripping and brighter than before, float back into his ribcage.

Papyrus licked the finger lewdly, watching as his brother’s cheekbones seemed to get darker. Without warning, he shoved a finger into his brother’s pussy. Sans’s mouth opened in a silent scream as his back arched in pleasure.

“This, dear brother, is a vagina. There are a lot of different names that people give it: pussy and cunt are just two. Now Sans, I want you to watch as I pleasure you.” Papyrus pulled his finger out of his brother’s cunt, smiling when Sans whined at the loss, and pulled his brother into a sitting position. He then slid himself behind Sans and wrapped his legs around him, pulling his brother’s legs apart with his own so that his cunt was on full display to anyone who might decide to walk into the woods.

Papyrus’s finger was promptly shoved back into Sans’s ecto-vagina, starting to pump in and out slowly, rubbing his thumb over his brother’s clit. His other hand moved under Sans’s shirt, stroking his ribs in time with the thrusting of his finger.

The smaller skeleton tried to be quiet. Despite Papyrus’s conditions, it still felt wrong to be so loud. There was a mounting pressure building in his bones, his whole body feeling like its own heater. He barely noticed that he was moaning and groaning at full volume again, his brother’s ministrations causing his mind to numb.

Papyrus nuzzled his cheek against his brother’s, making a soft clank echo through the clearing. He tilted his head down and licked a stripe up Sans's neck. Nibbling at the vertebrae, Papyrus began to slow down his pace when he noticed his brother clenching around him, moans getting louder.

“What-t? Pl-please, please fas-faster. Mm, Papyrus, please. Harder~!”

Papyrus smirked devilishly as he sunk his teeth into his brother’s neck. He felt as Sans clenched harshly around his finger and arched his back into the hand still fondling his ribs.  
“Ah, ahhh, hnng! Ple-ase!” Sans didn’t know what he wanted or what he was begging for, but he knew that Papyrus could give it to him, if he just kept going.

“I think you’re ready for another finger, don’t you?” The words were said against Sans’s neck, making him shiver as a small lick brushed over his new bite mark.

Sans nodded.


	2. Children Know Best Outtakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some outtakes from my work Children Know Best!
> 
> 1 - This was going to be where Undyne and Alphys find out that Sans is working, but I decided to scrap it because it would have made the fic _way_ too fast.
> 
> 2 - I was going to have Grillby take Sans in at this point, but again, way too fast.
> 
> 3 - This would have been the point where I had planned to get into Sans's backstory, but it seemed like it was too soon. If you're wondering what happened, Sans woke up from a nightmare and accidentally broke something, which lead to him falling into a panic attack.

The little bell above the door rang and Sans instinctively turned towards it, only to quickly turn back to the table. Hurriedly stacking the plates and cups, he nearly ran to the back. “Hey, Jesse, can you get these ones?!” He sounded a lot more panicked than he should have and Jesse gave him a weird look because of it.

“...Hello, welcome to Frisky’s, we'll have you seated in just a moment!” Jesse’s voice carried through the door, and before Sans could think, it was flung open. Jesse stormed in, picked him up, walked into the main area, and sat him down in front of his family. Of course, Jesse didn't know this.

“If I do your job, the boss will yell at both of us, and I need this job!” Jesse whispered to him, then promptly left him stranded.

...

“...Hello?”

Sans froze, all movement coming to a sudden halt as the voice echoed quietly in the small alley. His hand was still buried in a trash bag. Sans felt ice cold dread run through his bones, settling in his stomach area. He slowly brought his hand out of the dumpster, turning around just as slow.

A fire monster stood just mere feet away from him, his flames crackling faintly. His outfit looked like it came out of one of those human magazines Sans sometimes found in the trash.

...Could Sans run and not get caught? It wouldn't take much for the monster to reach out and grab him, but he hadn't yet. He hadn't even said a word other than the greeting.

“Do you….” The monster trailed off, just seeming to realize Sans’s position on the box and the state of his dumpster. Sans looked from the dumpster to the monster, which, now that he thought about it, must be Grillby. He's never seen him up close, or even fully. He would sometimes peek in the windows if he was feeling adventurous, but the monster had always been behind the bar.

Grillby broke the silence. “You're the one who's been raiding my trash?”

Sans was hesitant to answer. If he said yes, he would be confessing, and he didn't know this monster well enough to know if the reaction would be good or bad.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was nodding. “I-I don't want any trouble. I just...I need food and I don't have enough money.”

...

A crash from somewhere in the house made Grillby jump, his flames nearly burning the floorboards. “Come to my house, bring Alphys. I have to go.” He mumbled the words quickly, but his mind wasn’t really there. He was already nearly sprinting to the room, thinking of all the possible problems that might have occurred in the short while he was away and unintentionally gripping the phone in his hand.

Just as he got there, the child ran in between his legs and into the living room. He flailed for a bit, regaining his footing and twisting around. He very nearly began to panic when he didn’t immediately notice the child but froze when he saw him struggling to reach the handle on the door. Grillby stood there and watched, held in place by the shaking hands and the tears running down the child’s face. What happened?

“It’s...it’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you. Please, it’s okay.” He lifted his arms, his hands splayed out in front of him.

The child turned, pressing his back against the door and staring at him. “I-I didn’t mean to.”

If Grillby hadn’t been standing still, he would have been frozen again. The child’s eyes were wide, and Grillby could almost feel the primal panic there, encasing him, suffocating him. No air, no safety, no hope.

God, what had this child been through? Grillby felt sick.

“I didn’t mean to. Please, please, I didn’t mean it.” The child’s eye lights were gone, and his shaking visibly worsened as his breathing got quicker.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Just breathe, it’s alright.” He wished he knew his name. It would make this more helpful.

The child shook his head, but the movement didn’t seem directed at him. “Please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, don’t hurt me, please.”

Grillby took a step closer, watching the child as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. His arms came up to cover his skull as he curled in on himself. “Don’t hurt me, don’t hurt her, please, I’m sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry-” He cut himself off with a hiccuping sob.

“You don’t have to apologize, it’s okay.” Grillby knelt down once he was beside the child. His hand hovered over the small skeleton’s shoulder, not knowing what to do. “Can you hear me?”

The child continued sobbing, shaking enough for Grillby to hear the rattling of his bones.


	3. ...Unfinished Work named Blegh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first work in Undertale that I started! I never finished it, I don't know why. I might pick it up again later, if people are interested?  
> This one had a genderfluid OC, that mostly switched from he/him to she/her pronouns. (I'm going to use they/them pronouns to explain, or else this will be hard to understand.) Their girl name was Thea, and their boy name was Zane. Anyways, the OC's mother was verbally abusive and constantly put them down on their boy days. I was going to have this be a Sans/OC story, but oh well. (And this was before I gave up on trying to uncapitalize everything in Sans's dialogue.)  
> This was back when I was trying to better understand my gender and sexuality, so I may have pushed some of my struggles onto them to help me understand myself more. I have still not figured out what the fuck I am, but this did help a bit.

Thea stared at the shelf, tiredness slowing her mind to a crawl. She hadn’t slept well at all last night. It had felt like the air in her room was suffocating her, wrapping around her throat until she couldn’t breathe.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her friend’s voice drifting down the aisle. “Ooh, Theeaaa!” Laura sang happily. She was always chipper. Thea never figured out how she did it. She had asked multiple times only to get a “I just...be happy” in return.

“Hey, earth to Thea? You in there?” Laura asked, waving a hand in front of her face. How long had she been staring off into space?

“Oh, sorry,” was her simple reply, followed by a faint blush. Today was probably gonna be one of those days. Those quiet, distracted days where almost no work got done. Oh well.

“Anyways, as I was saying,” Laura continued, though the look of concern in her eyes didn’t disappear, “they legalized monster-human marriage today! I wasn’t sure if you heard yet; they just got done voting today…”

Thea stared at her, watching her lips move excitedly over the concept of marrying Robin, her monster girlfriend of a year. She was happy that Laura was happy, but her sleep-deprived mind just couldn’t keep up. Maybe she could run off and get some coffee when she was on her break. She waved when Laura seemed to leave, flashing a tired and apologetic smile after her.

As she turned to get back to organizing the shelf (staring at the shelf), she bumped into a warm yet oddly firm body. She let an embarrassing gasp when she felt the impact of the hard tiled floor underneath her. Well, that’s one way to greet a customer.

“Um, welcome to Pet Central?” she said, blinking owlishly as she looked up at the person. She almost gasped again when she saw what they looked like. A skeleton. A freaking skeleton. She knew logically that it was one of the monsters that had come up from the underground about two years ago, but god damn that was freaky, especially with her sluggish mind.

She heard the skeleton chuckle and only then noticed the little kid holding his hand. They couldn’t have been more than seven and dang were they cute. Near shoulder length hair, striped sweater, and simple jeans, all worn with a happy little smile.

“hey, you okay? didn’t mean to rattle your bones,” the skeleton said, holding out a hand. Thea smiled a bit at the joke, but it felt foreign on her lips. It took her a second to gather herself together enough to grab onto the hand and heft herself to her feet.

“Thanks...and, uh, yeah. I’m fine. S-sorry for running into you.” Damn her social skills. She awkwardly dusted herself off just to do something with her hands.

“not a problem.” Whether he was replying to the apology or the thank you, she didn’t really know. “hey, do you know where the fish food is? the kid’s been nagging for days about it.” There was a small noise of protest as the kid tugged their hand out of his grasp to cross their arms. Thea smiled slightly at the adorableness of the kid’s mock angry face.

“okay, okay. the kid’s been reminding me that fish actually need food to survive and that we kinda need some.” He at least had the decency to look sheepish. Thea wasn’t going to judge; she had forgotten to feed her pets every once in a while when she was younger and didn’t know the consequences of her actions.

“Um, well. I can take you to the fish aisle?” Thea asked, flashing a smile to the skeleton and child, who she still didn’t know the names of.

“yeah, that’d be great. thanks.”

“Not a problem. What kind of fish do you have?” she asked, starting to lead them through the aisles of pet-related items.

“i think it’s called a betta? i dunno, Frisk’s the one who got it. kid’s a real fish lover,” the skeleton replied and she heard clothes rustle behind her in what she thought was a shrug. Thea figured Frisk was the cutie pie skipping along beside her. When she looked over Frisk nodded in confirmation of the skeleton’s statement.

“Oh, awesome. I’ve always loved bettas,” she said, smiling at the child. Thea realizes that she isn’t quite as tired as before.

\-----

He was a boy today, he told himself. Just because he had been a girl yesterday didn’t mean he couldn’t be a boy today. He smiled to himself in the mirror but it was noticeably forced. Yes, most certainly a boy. In a girl’s body.

Zane turned around, the smile slipping off his face as he searched for his boy clothes. He was glad his boss never made him wear a uniform; he wasn’t sure if he could handle having his distinctly feminine body shoved into the tight fitting clothes of most people’s work. His boss had even been so kind as to give him two separate name tags when he had explained his situation to her. Man, his boss was awesome.

Deciding on a loose, all grey t-shirt and a normal pair of jeans, Zane stuck his name tag in his pocket and slipped on a hoodie. He silently picked up his umbrella on his way out the door and opened it when he was out on the porch. It was pouring out, and he wasn’t about to let himself get soaked just because he forgot his umbrella.

He started to run to his work, which was only a twenty minute walk from his home, when he noticed a fire monster standing under the awning of a coffee shop. He seemed to be looking forlornly at the rain dripping around him.

Zane slowed down to a walk, then stopped altogether, hesitantly looking at the way to his work. If he helped he would be late, but his boss would understand, right? Biting his lip, he looked both ways before crossing the street to the monster.

“Hey, uh...here,” Zane said as he stepped under the awning and held out his umbrella. The fire monster looked surprised for a second, his flaming head crackling as he remained silent.

“Oh, no, I can’t take this from you,” the flame finally said, gently pushing the umbrella back towards Zane. His voice was quiet yet soothing in the loud rain.

Zane shook his head, taking the monster’s hand and putting the umbrella handle in it with a smile. “You obviously need it more than I do at the moment.” Before the fire could argue, Zane pulled up his hood and headed out in the rain, waving to the flustered monster. The monster waved back, his flames turning a shade darker as he seemed to smile.

Zane continued on his way and smiled to himself. He was glad he could help, even if it was only slightly.

He was at work before he knew it, walking out of the pouring rain and pulling his hood off as he entered Pet Central. Zane pulled his name tag from his pocket and was clipping it on when his boss seemed to appear out of thin air beside him.

“We need to talk.” It wasn’t said unkindly, but it struck fear in him anyways. He nodded slightly and followed his boss as she walked to the back of the store. Did he do something wrong? He knew he got to work late, but he was helping someone and his boss wasn’t the kind of person to get mad at that. So was it something else? Was it because he was genderfluid? Did that bring a bad light to the business? Or was it because he had slacked off yesterday? He hadn’t meant to, it was just a bad day. Surely she would understand...right? But what if she didn’t? What if she hated him and had only been putting up with him because she felt sorry for him? Oh god, he must’ve fucked up somehow.

As this was going through his head, he kept his face blank. No need to let on how much he was questioning himself. No need to trouble anyone with his stupid problems. He let himself take a deep breath and exhale slowly. He would be fine if he got fired. He could always go to his parents for help. He almost shook his head at the thought. His parents wouldn’t help him.

His boss looked at his name tag as they entered the office and smiled kindly down at him. Even when he was wearing heels on his girl days, Zane was never taller than the woman. “Zane, I’ve heard that some of the others have been harassing you. Is this true?”

He almost gasped with the relief he felt. “Uh. Yeah?” he breathed out, too joyed at not getting fired to think of the consequences of those words.

His boss’s face turned stony. Zane quickly backtracked. “But, I mean, you shouldn’t fire them. It-it’s normal. I can-”

“Zane,” she interrupted, “It shouldn’t have to be normal for you. And, trust me, I was gonna fire them anyway.”

“Bu-”

“No buts. You deserve to be happy.” With that, she shooed him out of her office and went to go get one of the other employees. Zane really needed to figure out her name. He had probably been told at some point but forgot with everything running through his head.

Sighing, he returned to the shelves.

\-----

“Listen, Thea, you are a girl. And quit your crying, it makes you ugly.”

Zane clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Tears were already streaming down his face, dripping on his shirt before he could wipe them away with his sleeve.

As soon as he had gotten the call, he had stepped out into the rain without a second thought. By now, his hoodie was soaked and he was shivering with cold. But he couldn’t go back inside, not yet. At least the rain mostly covered up the fact that he was crying.

“I-I know you don’t mean that.” She couldn’t mean it.

“Thea, nobody’s going to love you if you’re like this.” There was warning in her tone, but Zane was too busy sobbing into his hoodie to hear it.

“P-please, stop.”

“I’m trying to help you, you worthless piece of shit. You. Are. A. Girl.” Zane was quiet through the rest of the speech, only opening his mouth to let out a sob. When it sounded like she wasn’t going to stop, he curled in on himself, pressing his knees close to his chest and his head into his knees. He just wanted to disappear sometimes. Just leave everything behind without a trace.


	4. Flowey Possession AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a run of the mill Flowey Possession AU (because I can never get enough of that dank angst) that I was going to write but gave up on.  
> I think it's an adequate drabble so... *shrugs* whatever

He felt vines _everywhere_. Squirming, wriggling, writhing, consuming. He wanted to throw up. God, he wanted to go home. Why couldn’t he just go home?

_**‘You want to go home? Ha! We can go home, if you want. I wonder how your brother will react?’**_ The vines shivered in delight and anticipation. The skeleton whimpered pitifully.

_‘No, please. Please, you can’t. No, please. Don’t-’_ He felt the now-sickening pull of his magic, and he was suddenly watching snow filter down onto a white landscape. There was a light swish as the damned flower retreated back into his eye socket.

_**‘Let’s go, shall we?’**_ Sans gagged, but his face was showing its eternal smile, like everything was normal and nothing was going to hell. Like always. He tried to keep his legs still as the vines contracted and pulled taut around his bones.

_**‘Oh, resisting now, are we? Hahaha! YOU CAN’T POSSIBLY STOP ME!’**_ He _screamed_ as the vines gathered around his ribs, yanking and pulling at them until they were straining with the effort not to break. The creak of bone echoed in his mind.

_**‘Cooperate or I break your ribs, capiche?’**_ Sans groaned out something that sounded somewhat like a confirmation and the flower tried again. This time Sans let him move without hesitation. A laugh split through his mind, and he tried hard not to cringe.

 

This day had started out normal, just like any other Reset. Then the damned flower just had to mess everything up. God, Sans was such an idiot. He got bested by a fucking _flower_ , of all things. And now that flower was going to use him to do whatever he wanted.


End file.
